


Avi

by WinterDrake



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mother and Daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterDrake/pseuds/WinterDrake
Summary: A mother and daughter in search of a home spend a night in the woods.





	Avi

**Author's Note:**

> A short story based on a character someone drew for me. Don't quite have everything written for her yet (last name, species name, backstory, etc.) but I wrote this quick, little snippet at least.
> 
> Based off of this character here, if anyone is curious: https://toyhou.se/5425204.avi
> 
> One day I will finish writing everything for her. But that day will not be today. Or likely any time in the near future. xD

The cloaked figure walked lightly as she made her way through the dense wood. All but her head, and the winding horns that adorned them, were covered by a thick black material. The figure's sharp, gold and crimson eyes picked out the branches and dried leaves among the debris covering the ground. She avoided them deftly, making little sound under the cover of darkness.

Careful, she must always be careful.

The woman stopped after some time and then glanced around. She raised her head, revealing her not-quite human visage under the moonlight. Two horns grew from either side of her head, one adorned with a golden ring. The other had been too, but that piece of jewelry had since been lost. Her eyes were a mixture of gold and red with a slitted, black pupil. Red markings were tattooed underneath her eyes, markings of a clan torn apart with what remained of it scattered across the lands. Feathers grew from the top and back of her head, four of them in total. The quills were flexible and quite thick, with long tanned feathers growing from their ends.

The woman, known as Avi to those close to her, trilled a short call. The sound echoed across the darkened forest. She repeated it once more.

_Where?_

Avi then stilled, listening for a response. The soft chirping cry was almost immediate the second time.

_Safe. Here._

The sounds could be mistaken for one of the many birds that inhabited the forest to most ears. But not to Avi. The sound of her daughter's voice was something she could not mistake for any other. It was ingrained in her mind, instincts from their ancestors that had not faded would never allow her to forget it. Parents must always know the voices of their children.

Avi called again, a different set of sounds this time.

_All clear. Come._

Avi smiled in relief when the form of her child emerged from the darkness. A dark cloak covered her completely, hiding all but her face in the moonlight. Unlike her mother, the hood of her cloak was able to cover the budding horns on her head. They would stay that small for a few years yet.

Her daughter's steps were light, tentative. Wary even now.

This was good, Avi thought to herself. Mira needed to be wary, always. Even when she thought she was safe. It was how she would survive in this cruel world.

Mira's eyes glanced all around, at her mother and the surroundings. Once she deemed there were no threats lurking about, she dashed over to her mother. Avi caught her in her arms, offering a comforting coo as the girl latched on to her own equally dark cloak tightly. She received a warbling chirp in reply.

Avi abhorred leaving Mira like this. But it was necessary. The mother had to make certain there were no threats in the vicinity before they could rest. It was far easier and quicker without her daughter at her side. She would be far safer hidden away, instinctively knowing to be silent and still until her mother returned for her. Animals rarely attacked them, their scent was off-putting as it was reminiscent of their previous dragonic forms.

Mira was safest hidden. If something were to befall her mother then at least she would not fall prey to it as well. Though young, only on her fifth summer, Mira might be able to survive on her own long enough for another to find her. Avi had shown her as much as she could. Taught her what she should do if she found herself in such a situation.

If things came to that point, Avi prayed Mira would be alright. Her vocal chords were still developing and she could not quite get the hang of the sounds for human speech. Even if she were to encounter one of the few friendly humans, she would not be able to speak with them. The girl could understand some of the humans' language as Avi had been teaching it to her but it would still be difficult for them to understand what she wanted in return. Avi hoped Mira would be able to find one of her own instead.

Mira's behavior while hidden was another remnant of their ancestors. Their young would hide as their parents hunted, fought enemies or lured away threats they could not win against. The young would not move until their parents returned for them. They memorized one another's calls and voices. Both parents and children would learn what sounds meant what as each 'family' created their own slight variations.

Their kind were once akin to dragons, though a smaller and weaker cousin of the mighty beasts that roamed about in this time. They were easy prey to other creatures that were larger than them, including their fierce cousins. Humans too had been a threat. Avi's kind had been intelligent, but not as much as the humans.

Their kind's number had dwindled for a variety of reasons, including their low birth rate. Caring for their young was a long process and in that time they would not produce any other offspring. The loss of one's young was a heavy blow. In a lifetime, most females managed to produce only a handful of children that made it to adulthood.

The world back then had been full of wondrous creatures. But once humans had risen to become the dominant species, things had not gone well for many of them. Humans had found ways to capture or subjugate anything they wanted. If they had the capability, most beings of magic had fled the world entirely or hidden themselves.

One such being, deciding to leave this world, had taken pity on Avi's almost extinct kind. He'd used his powers to change them, giving them human qualities so they may survive. And then he'd left this world. Most of Avi's kind honored this being to this day for saving them.

Avi's kind had been more birdlike in design than most dragons, which showed in their new humanoid forms. Unlike humans, Avi and her daughter had wings, talons, horns and feathers. The most unnerving feature, she'd been told by other humans, were their reptilian-like eyes. They remained the same as their ancestors. They'd even been granted powers, the ability to heal and use the power of the elements.

Over the next few hundred years, Avi's kind flourished. With their newfound capabilities they created their own societies. They'd stayed away from humans, and were considered a myth by many. But eventually, the two species finally met and created bonds through trade.

Things had gone well for almost half a century until a mistake had been made. One made because of the love one of Avi's kind held for a human. Something once thought impossible had been made possible. The magic left behind after the death of one of Avi's kind could be used to revive the dead and bestow the gift of magic. The greed of other humans had been ignited when knowledge of it spread far and wide.

And so the hunt had begun.

Now, almost fifty years later, the world was dangerous for whatever remained of Avi's kind.

* * *

Both mother and daughter curled up together with their few belongings in the makeshift den Mira had hidden in. A soft blanket was enough to keep them warm in the mild night. In a short time, both had fallen asleep.

Later, a strange feeling overcame Avi and she woke up feeling a sense of urgency and alarm. Her heart pounded wildly and she glanced about the den until she glimpsed a light outside. She poked her head out and looked up to see a strange blue light sail across the sky. It caused the entire sky to shine with an eerie glow for a short time. And then came a deafening _boom_ as whatever it was fell somewhere upon the world.

The sheer strength of the magic the light exuded caught Avi off guard. She reeled back and her daughter chirped out a frightened cry when she too awoke. The mother cradled her daughter close until she had calmed enough to fall back asleep.

Avi was uncertain what the light may be but she decided it was best not to investigate. Curiosity could kill. The humans would no doubt go after that. Best to stay far away.

First thing in the morning, the two of them would head in the opposite direction. As every day, Avi prayed she was able to find a safe home for the two of them. One they could stay in for the rest of their days without worry. Avi found herself tired of the constant searching and the fear of being discovered.

Avi closed her eyes and allowed herself to drift off with that hope in mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If I end up continuing this story it will probably end up being a crossover with one of the fandoms I write for. So FFXV.
> 
> Also this lovely bit of artwork was done for Avi.  
>   
> [Avi by Levantera on Flight Rising](https://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=351427)


End file.
